


Winter Night

by markijack



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marvin can turn into a cat, Platonic Cuddling, cute and self-indulgent, the schneeplebro isn't really central to the story but it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 02:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markijack/pseuds/markijack
Summary: It's a cold night and the five good boys cuddle. That's it, that's the whole story.





	Winter Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Clearly I kinda fell off the train with 25 Days of Christmas, but I figured I would write at least one more fluffy, wintery ego fic to apologize for abandoning that project (and also because I just really wanted this to exist). Hope you enjoy!

Chase and Henrik were all cuddled up for the night in Chase’s bed, Chase’s head resting on Henrik’s chest while Henrik ran a hand through his hair and up and down his shoulder in slow, aimless strokes. Occasionally, he leaned down to kiss Chase’s forehead, making him laugh quietly. It was otherwise silent, so they both heard the creak of the door as it opened.

It wasn’t uncommon for one of the others to crawl in with Chase on nights that sleep wouldn’t come easily - he was warm and affectionate and always welcoming. He was surprised to see both Jackie and JJ standing in the doorway together, though. They looked equally surprised and a little embarrassed; clearly they hadn’t expected Henrik to be there. They knew perfectly well that the two of them were dating, but seeing them in bed together, especially with Henrik not wearing a shirt, caught them off guard.

“Sorry - we didn’t mean to interrupt,” Jackie said.

“You’re not,” Chase assured him. “What brings you two here?”

“We just both happened to be on our way in. We met out in the hall. But we can leave if you guys want to be alone.”

“No way, dude. There’s room for all of us, right, Henrik?”

He only hesitated for a second before smiling and nodding. He was never quite as cuddly and soft as Chase, and he knew that the others weren’t used to him being in on their snuggles, but secretly, he really wanted to be. This was as good a time as any to open that door. “It is too cold to be sleeping alone,” he agreed, holding an arm out to invite them in.

This finally got them to come in and, after getting further approval, JJ even nestled down in between Henrik and Chase, while Jackie went for other side of Chase. But as soon as they were down, Chase was up.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m gonna check on Marvin. Like you said, it’s a pretty cold night to be by himself.”

He gave a couple soft taps on Marvin’s door before he opened it, not wanting to startle him but not wanting to wake him if he was sleeping. He found Marvin wrapped up in blankets but still up, looking at his phone. “Chase? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, just wanted to let you know there’s a whole cuddle party going on in my room. Didn’t want you to be left out.”

“Hmm...who’s attending this party?”

“Everyone but you, dude.”

“There’s probably not room for all five of us, though.”

He shrugged. “We can squeeze.”

“I might have a better idea, if you don’t think it’s too weird.” There was a pop, and he seemingly disappeared, but a second later, a white cat crawled out of the bundle of blankets.

Chase laughed. “Haven’t seen you do this in awhile- I forgot how cute you are! Can I carry you?”

He meowed and crawled over to Chase’s outstretched arms.

“Look who I found!” Chase announced as he returned to his room, setting Marvin down on the bed then climbing back into his original spot between JJ and Jackie.

Marvin took his time finding a place to lie down, wandering across the four of them, enjoying the attention as they took turns petting him. Eventually, he settled on JJ’s chest, as he was the only one sleeping on his back. Henrik and Chase were on either side of him, facing each other, both settling their arms around JJ’s waist. Jackie was on Chase’s left, cuddling up as the ‘big spoon.’

“Night, you guys. Love you,” Jackie mumbled. There was a chorus of goodnights, and it wasn’t long after that they all fell asleep.

*******

JJ woke up to Henrik snoring in his ear. He looked around; it seemed everyone else was still asleep, though at some point in the night, Marvin had relocated to the end of the bed and Chase had rolled over to face Jackie; the two were now hugging.

He rested against the pillows again, seeing no reason to wake them up. After a few minutes, Marvin stood and stretched, meowing enough to make Chase stir. “Hey Marv, how’d you sleep?” he whispered as if the cat might answer him.

JJ tapped his shoulder to let him know he was awake, too.

“Morning, dude,” Chase yawned.

Marvin crawled up between them, and JJ smiled and scratched behind his ear.

Henrik was the next one to wake up, to no one’s surprise - Jackie was always the last one up. After taking a minute to blink the sleep from his eyes, he grabbed his glasses from the bedside table.

“How does Chase put up with you snoring like that?” JJ signed as soon as he could see him.

“I do not snore,” Henrik said.

“Yes you do,” Chase muttered, his head still buried in Jackie’s shoulder.

“Hmph. Well, if you are quite done picking on me, we should probably get up for breakfast.”

“Yeah. Jackie, wake up, man.”

“Noooo… too comfy.”

“It is pretty cozy,” Chase conceded. “Maybe we could stay here for a little longer?”

Henrik sighed. “I suppose I will be making you ungrateful bastards breakfast in bed. You are lucky that I love you all so much.”

“Thank you!”

“We love you too!”

“Yeah, yeah. Behave yourselves while I am gone.”

Marvin climbed over JJ and, as he rolled down into the space Henrik had just left, turned back into a human. A completely naked human.

“Christ, dude. Put some clothes on,” Chase said, finally sitting up.

“Not my fault. I have to pee.”

“Aw, does the kitty need a litter box?”

“The kitty will piss in your bed if you don’t shut up, Brody.” Nonetheless he stood up and wandered out of the room, and when he came back a few minutes later, he had sweatpants on. Instead of going back to the empty space, he took a running jump, arms spread wide, and landed hard on top of Chase and Jackie, making them both grunt. “I missed hugging you guys! Next time, I’m making one of you be the cat!”

JJ raised his eyebrow. “You think you could turn someone else into a cat?”

“I know I can turn someone else into a cat. I’m just not sure if I could turn them back.”

“Oh god.”

“I’d figure it out eventually.”

“Let’s not put it to the test,” Chase said.

“But we should do this again sometime, right?” Jackie asked tentatively. “It was kinda a nice way to sleep…”

“Yeah,” Chase agreed. He was starting to smell the delicious scent of breakfast from the kitchen, and he was surrounded by warmth- JJ on his right, Jackie on his left, and Marvin on top of him. His family. “Yeah, we should do this again.”


End file.
